No pertenezco a este lugar
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Kagome siente que no tiene a dónde pertenecer. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **No poseo ni los personajes (son de Rumiko-san) ni la historia, que es de** TouchofPixieDust. **Lo único que es mío es la traducción.

No pertenezco a este lugar

_No pertenezco a este lugar._

Kagome miró a los apuntes que había estado cogiendo en clase. Ninguno de ellos tenía sentido. _Perdiendo tanto colegio como pierdo, es una sorpresa que entienda algo. Es imposible que vaya a aprobar mis clases… ¿por qué estoy aquí? _Aunque tenía más ganas de levantarse e irse, Kagome siguió cogiendo apuntes.

El profesor pasó por su pupitre y meneó la cabeza, antes de anunciar a la clase que a lo mejor deberían volver a lo básico en beneficio de Kagome. Mientras los estudiantes se reían por lo bajo, Kagome se esforzaba al máximo por desaparecer, pero no tenía mucho éxito en ello.

Deseó poder culpar a Inuyasha. Sería más fácil de esa manera. Pero sabía que desde que había empezado el instituto había empezado a descuidar sus estudios. Claro que el demonio perro siempre se quejaba de sus idas y siempre trataba de detenerla (no contando la vez que la empujó por el pozo y metió un árbol a través de él para mantenerla alejada), pero tenía su palabra mágica para salirse con la suya. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, admitiría que ya no se esforzaba tanto en hacer un descanso como antes.

Al mirar alrededor de la clase se sintió decepcionada. _Luchar por tu vida y salvar el mundo día sí y día también, hace que el colegio parezca algo… sin importancia._

Se sentía fuera de lugar. No sentía que perteneciera al grupo de niños cuya principal preocupación era pasar de curso y tener el día libre. El mismo grupo de niños que ahora mismo la estaban usando como blanco de las bromas de mal gusto que flotaban por la habitación.

_No puedo creer que ME SENTASE con él cinco veces sólo para ser humillada así. _Kagome se preguntó si Inuyasha la estaría esperando, y cómo podría estar de enfadado. Miró el reloj. Sólo cuatro horas más de colegio, luego podría volver a casa.

_No pertenezco a este lugar._

Los pies de Kagome golpearon contra la acera mientras corría. Bueno… más bien golpeaban sin entusiasmo. La mayoría de sus otros compañeros se habían dado por vencidos y estaban sentados a los lados. Andar diariamente, correr, y andar en bicicleta de vez en cuando en la Época Feudal con sus amigos mantenía a Kagome en buena forma.

Aunque comparada con sus amigos de 500 años en el pasado podía, como mucho, mantenerse; en el tiempo presente, nadie podía ganarle cuando se trataba de resistencia. El entrenador se le había acercado unas cuantas veces, aconsejándole que una beca de atletismo podría hacerle ingresar en la universidad. _Dios sabe que no puedo contar con mis notas._

Pero correr, sin importar lo buena que fuera en ello, era bastante aburrido e innecesario sin un demonio por detrás. Parecía un gran derroche de energía. Pero seguir corriendo significaba que no tenía que sentarse y hacer como si le importara de lo que hablaban sus compañeros de clase. No necesitas socializar cuando estás corriendo sola.

Sólo quería ir a casa.

_No pertenezco a este lugar._

Kagome sorbió su refresco mientras las mismas tres amigas que tenía desde secundaria charlaban sobre Hojo y vestidos y maquillaje y sobre quién estaba saliendo con quién. Hubo un tiempo en el que se habría unido encantada a la conversación. Pero ahora parecía demasiado trivial. _¿A quién le importa quién está saliendo con quién? ¿Qué gran impacto van a tener los vestidos y el maquillaje en la gran disposición de las cosas? Y por el amor de Dios, Hojo y yo no VOLVEREMOS a salir. ¡NUNCA!_

Pero mantuvo una plácida sonrisa en su cara mientras escuchaba educadamente, intentando controlar su genio. A veces añadía un comentario aquí y allá para no parecer grosera… por lo menos esperaba no parecer grosera.

Miró a sus amigas que seguían charlando animadamente. _Dudo que hayan notado siquiera si estaba siendo grosera_, pensó para sí, _no creo que me conozcan de verdad._

Todo lo que quería hacer, sin embargo, era escapar de ellas gritando. Quería correr de vuelta a casa.

_No pertenezco a este lugar._

Kagome se detuvo enfrente del templo y sonrió tristemente. Se sentía más como si estuviera visitando la casa de un familiar en vez de volviendo a casa. Se sentía como una invitada.

Por supuesto, su madre siempre le daba la bienvenida a casa con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Siempre era cálida y cariñosa. Su hermano y su abuelo siempre estaban encantados de verla. Pero sentía como si le faltara algo.

Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos. _Ya no es mi hogar._

Sabía que siempre sería querida aquí. Siempre sería bienvenida. Pero el templo ya no era su hogar. _¿Acaso sigo teniendo un hogar? ¿De verdad pertenezco a algún lugar?_

Una roja figura familiar cayó desde el árbol delante de ella, aterrizando a sólo unos centímetros, sorprendiéndola. Portaba su familiar ceño fruncido. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca para gritarle por haber tardado tanto, luego la cerró. Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza y estudió el rostro de Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa? –demandó.

La joven mujer se preguntó cómo podía leerla tan bien. Siempre sabía cuando algo iba mal. Teniendo en cuenta su vida y todos los problemas con los que estaban tratando del otro lado del pozo, Kagome se sintió un poco egoísta y egocéntrica por sentir pena por sí misma. Compuso una sonrisa y apartó su preocupación. A veces funcionaba. Hoy no lo hizo. La miró severamente con sus ojos dorados hasta que ella tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-No pertenezco a este lugar –susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha parecía sombrado, pero no dijo nada. Las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de los ojos de Kagome. No estaba sollozando ni nada parecido, las lágrimas simplemente se escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Eso le preocupó, pero no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer o decir.

-Estoy muy atrás en el colegio. Nunca conseguiré llegar a la universidad. Nunca conseguiré un buen trabajo. Acabaré teniendo que casarme con algún tipo que me cuide, y odio el solo pensamiento de hacer eso. Odio ser dependiente –se perdió el modo en que los ojos de Inuyasha se estrecharon peligrosamente cuando continuó-. No pertenezco a mis amigos. ¡Es prácticamente una tortura estar con ellos! Todo de lo que hablan parece trivial y necio. Me vuelven loca, y odio sentirme así hacia ellos.

Hipó una vez y se limpió los ojos con la manga de su camisa. Luego gesticuló en dirección al templo.

-Y no pertenezco a este lugar, al templo. No puedo explicarlo… pero ya no lo siento como mi casa. Ya no pertenezco a este lugar.

Al tirarse al suelo, se sentó con la espalda contra el árbol.

-No pertenezco a ningún lugar –susurró antes de otro ataque de lágrimas. Rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos y descansó su frente en sus brazos, en esencia, haciéndose lo más humanamente pequeña posible.

-¡Idiota!

Kagome se sorprendió por el arrebato de ira de Inuyasha. Levantó la vista para mirarlo, con sus mejillas aún mojadas. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de darle abruptamente la espalda.

-Por supuesto que perteneces. No seas estúpida –empezó a caminar pisando fuerte hacia la pagoda del pozo-. Perteneces a mi lado.

Kagome podría no tener su oído de hanyou, pero definitivamente había oído AQUELLO. Vio cómo se apoyaba contra la puerta, esperándola. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hacia él. Un mareo empezó a burbujear en su estómago cuando su caminata se convirtió en una carrera. Dejó la mochila junto al árbol. Sabía que podría volver más tarde para reponer provisiones y coger la mochila.

Ahora mismo, todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo otro one-shot de esta autora que me encanta, estoy traduciendo alguno más, así que si quieréis luego los subiré. En fin, nos vemos el viernes en la actualización de Te Desafío.**

**Besos. ^_^**


End file.
